Devendra Patel (FrancisJohn)
thumb|250px|right 'General Information' Race: Changeling Class: Storm Druid Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1300 until next level) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: Reganat First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Nameofthefirstadventureyoujoingoeshere Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 20 Height: 5'4" Weight: 105 lbs Hair: Sterling Blonde Eyes: One Green, One Blue Skin: Faint Copper |-|Appearance= Slender above all else, Devendra has pale hair and pale skin, but piercing blue eyes begin her countenance. She travels in a faded golden robe, and packs lightly. Most jarring, she has some light blue druidic tattoos high on her left cheek and above her left brow. |-|Demeanor= Devendra initially appears to be quiet, calm, and collected. Her phrasing and language control seems vague and flighty at times, but often full of a roundabout, almost cerebral wisdom. Depending on her mood or her situation, her temperament flares up and she could get quite wild and out of control. She is not above using her beauty to control situations and get what she wants. |-|Background= Deep in the jungles of Heth, a single changeling child was born into an enclave of elf druids. They taught her the ways and magic of the natural world, raising her into the ways of the druid. Due to the fact Devendra was in fact, not an elf with their wisdom and patience tempered through old age, her spirit was quite restless. Knowing that her family will easily outlive her, she decided to leave her homeland and see all that the world had to offer. As an accidental seabird blown in by a storm, Devendra's travels took her Venza, City of Glass. |-|Languages= Common (Racial) Elven (Racial) Heth (Regional) Aklo (INT Bonus) Draconic (INT Bonus) Sylvan (INT Bonus) Druidic (Class) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 7 (-2) | 8 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | DEX 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | ( 0) | CON 10 (+0) | 12 -2 -- -- -- | ( 2) | INT 16 (+3) | 16 -- -- -- -- | (10) | WIS 17 (+3) | 15 +2 -- -- -- | ( 7) | CHA 16 (+3) | 14 +2 -- -- -- | ( 5) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 8 + CON(0)x1 + FC(0) Max -2 Init: +0 + Race(0) + Class(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Familiar(0) BAB: +0 Druid(0) CMB: -2 + STR(-2) + Size(0) CMD: 8 + STR(-2) + DEX(0) + Size(0) Speed: 30 ft. + Encumbrance(0) + Misc(0) Vision: Darkvision 60 ft. Damage Reduction: n/a Spell Resistance: 7 + Level(1) Energy Resistance: n/a 'Defense' AC: 14 + DEX(0) + Armor(2) + Shield(1) + Natural(1) Flat: 14 + Armor(2) + Shield(1) + Natural(1) Touch: 10 + DEX(0) Fort: +2 + Druid(2) Reflex: +0 + Druid(0) Will: +5 + Druid(2) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Blowgun= Ranged: +? + DEX(0) Damage: 1d2 Weapon(1d2) Crit: 20/x2 Type: Piercing Range: 20 ft. Special: |-|Claws= Melee: -2 + STR(-2) Damage: 1d4-2 + STR(2) Crit: 20/x2 Type: Bludgeoning or Piercing Special: |-|Dagger= Melee: -2 + STR(-2) Ranged: +? + DEX(0) Damage: 1d4-2 + STR(-2) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing or Slashing Range: 10 ft. Special: Notes: 'Changeling Racial Traits' +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma, –2 Constitution: Changelings are frail, but are clever and comely. Medium: Changelings are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Humanoid: Changelings are humanoids with the changeling subtype. Normal Speed: Changelings have a base speed of 30 feet. Green Widow (Green Hag): The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on Bluff checks against creatures that are sexually attracted to her. Claws: Changelings' fingernails are hard and sharp, granting them two claw attacks (1d4 points of damage each). Natural Armor: Changelings have a +1 natural armor bonus. Darkvision: Changelings can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Languages: Changelings begin play speaking Common and the primary language of their host society. Changelings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin, and Orc. 'Druid Features (Favored Class)' |-|Weapon and Armor Proficiency= Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Druids are proficient with the following weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form they assume with wild shape (see below). Druids are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A druid may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. Druids are proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only those crafted from wood. A druid who wears prohibited armor or uses a prohibited shield is unable to cast druid spells or use any of her supernatural or spell-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. |-|Spells= Spells: A druid casts divine spells which are drawn from the druid spell list presented in Spell Lists. Her alignment may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells. A druid must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, the druid must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a druid's spell is 10 + the spell level + the druid's Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a druid can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Druid. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A druid must spend 1 hour each day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature to regain her daily allotment of spells. A druid may prepare and cast any spell on the druid spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. |-|Spontaneous Domain Casting= Spontaneous Domain Casting: A storm druid can channel stored spell energy into domain spells that she has not prepared ahead of time. She can "lose" a prepared spell in order to cast any domain spell of the same level or lower. This replaces spontaneous casting. |-|Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells=Cannot cast Lawful spells Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: A druid can't cast spells of an alignment opposed to her own or her deity's (if she has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaos, evil, good, and law descriptors in their spell descriptions. |-|Orisons= Orisons: Druids can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Druid under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. |-|Bonus Languages= Bonus Languages: A druid's bonus language options include Sylvan, the language of woodland creatures. This choice is in addition to the bonus languages available to the character because of her race. A druid also knows Druidic, a secret language known only to druids, which she learns upon becoming a 1st-level druid. Druidic is a free language for a druid; that is, she knows it in addition to her regular allotment of languages and it doesn't take up a language slot. Druids are forbidden to teach this language to nondruids. Druidic has its own alphabet. |-|Nature Bond (Ex)= Nature Bond (Ex): A storm druid may not choose an animal companion. A storm druid must choose the Air or Weather domain, or the Cloud, Storm, or Wind subdomain. |-|Nature Sense= Nature Sense (Ex): A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. |-|Wild Empathy=+4 + CHA(3) Wild Empathy: A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person (see Using Skills). The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check. 'Weather Domain' |-|Granted Powers= Granted Powers: With power over storm and sky, you can call down the wrath of the gods upon the world below. |-|Stormburst (Sp)=1d6 Non-lethal damage + Druid/2(0) 6 bursts/day + WIS(3) Stormburst (Sp): As a standard action, you can create a storm burst targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The storm burst deals 1d6 points of nonlethal damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. In addition, the target is buffeted by winds and rain, causing it to take a –2 penalty on attack rolls for 1 round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. |-|Lightning Lord (Sp)=0 bolts/day Lightning Lord (Sp): Lightning Lord (Sp): At 8th level, you can call down a number of bolts of lightning per day equal to your cleric level. You can call down as many bolts as you want with a single standard action, but no creature can be the target of more than one bolt and no two targets can be more than 30 feet apart. This ability otherwise functions as call lightning. |-|Domain Spells= Domain Spells: 1st—''obscuring mist'', 2nd—''fog cloud'', 3rd—''call lightning'', 4th—''sleet storm'', 5th—''ice storm'', 6th—''control winds'', 7th—''control weather'', 8th—''whirlwind'', 9th—''storm of vengeance''. 'Character Traits' Omen (Faith): You are the harbinger of some future event. Whether this event bodes good or ill, you exude an ominous presence. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Intimidate checks, and Intimidate is always a class skill for you. Once per day, you may attempt to demoralize an opponent as a swift action. (Ultimate Campaign) Unpredictable (Social): Your actions often seem random and chaotic to others, but there is a method to your madness. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff checks, and Bluff is always a class skill for you. (Ultimate Campaign) 'Feats' Mother's Gift (Level 1): You inherit a special boon from your hag parent. Uncanny Resistance (Su): You gain spell resistance equal to 6 + your character level. (Advanced Race Guide) 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 8 = + INT(3)x1 + Race(0)x1 + FC(1) Background Ranks(B): 2 = Base(2)x1 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Trt Misc | Notes Acrobatics -1 | 0 - | - (DEX)0 -1 - - | Appraise +3 | 0 - | - (INT)3 - - | Artistry +3 | 0 0 | 0 (INT)3 - - | Bluff +8 | 1 - | 3 (CHA)3 1 - | +2 if attracted Climb -3 | 0 - | 0 (STR)-2 -1 - - | Craft +3 | 0 0 | 0 (INT)3 - - | Diplomacy +4 | 1 - | - (CHA)3 - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - (DEX)0 -1 - - | Disguise +3 | 0 - | - (CHA)3 - - | Escape Artist -1 | 0 - | - (DEX)0 -1 - - | Fly -1 | 0 - | 0 (DEX)0 -1 - - | Handle Animal +7 | 0 1 | 3 (CHA)3 - - | Heal +3 | 0 - | 0 (WIS)3 - - | Intimidate +8 | 1 - | 3 (CHA)3 1 - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - (INT)3 - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | - (INT)3 - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | - (INT)3 - - | K. Geography +7 | 0 1 | 3 (INT)3 - - | K. History | 0 0 | - (INT)3 - - | K. Local | 0 - | - (INT)3 - - | K. Nature +7 | 1 - | 3 (INT)3 - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - (INT)3 - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - (INT)3 - - | K. Religion | 0 - | - (INT)3 - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | - (INT)3 - - | Lore | 0 0 | 0 (INT)3 - - | Perception +7 | 1 - | 3 (WIS)3 - - | Perform +3 | 0 0 | - (CHA)3 - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 (WIS)3 - - | Ride -1 | 0 - | 0 (DEX)0 -1 - - | Sense Motive +3 | 0 - | - (WIS)3 - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - (DEX)0 -1 - - | Spellcraft +7 | 1 - | 3 (INT)3 - - | Stealth -1 | 0 - | - (DEX)0 -1 - - | Survival +7 | 1 - | 3 (WIS)3 - - | Swim +1 | 1 - | 3 (STR)-2 -1 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - (CHA)3 - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit 0.00 0.00 lb Worn | Lamellar Cuirass 15.00 gp 8.00 lb Armor | Light Wooden Shield 3.00 gp 5.00 lb Shield | Blowgun 2.00 gp 1.00 lb Weapon | --Darts (20) 1.00 gp 0.00 lb Weapon | Dagger 2.00 gp 1.00 lb Weapon | Masterwork Backpack 50.00 gp 4.00 lb Back | Spell Component Pouch 5.00 gp 2.00 lb Waist | Blanket 0.50 gp 3.00 lb Backpack | Canteen 2.00 gp 1.00 lb Backpack | Flint and Steel 1.00 gp 0.00 lb Pouch | Mess Kit 0.20 gp 1.00 lb Backpack | Totals: 81.70 gp 26.00 lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight*: 0-26 27-53 54-80 70 140 350 *: Masterwork backpack |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -81.70 gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: 68.30 gp |-|Coins= Platinum: 6 Gold: 8 Silver: 2 Copper: 10 Total: 26 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? 'Adventure Log' TITLEOFGAMETHREAD 'Level Ups' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: n/a Class Taken: Storm Druid FC Point: Skill Point HP: ? = + Druid(8) + CON(0) + FC(0) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +2 Class Features: Nature bond, nature sense, orisons, wild empathy Feats: Mother's Gift (Uncanny Resistance) Adventure Skills: 8 = + Druid(4) + INT(3) + Race(0) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, K. Nature, Perception, Spellcraft, Survival, Swim Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Handle Animal, K. Geography |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Approvals' *TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED *TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED